Demonio
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Ciel esta enfermo y Sebastian tiene que cuidarle. Pero en medio de la noche, algo inesperado ocurre y se deja salir a la luz una verdad que el desconocía. Yaoi/narrado en segunda persona.


**Demonio**

**.**

**Capitulo único.**

**.**

Demonio de ojos carmesí, que parado frente la cama de tu señorito te preguntas en que sueña. Tienes días sin dormir, aunque no lo necesitas quieres tanto aparentar que perteneces al mundo humano, que incluso sientes cansancio de pasar las últimas noches en vela. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de dormir, ¿en qué soñarías? Sabes que sería en aquel día que esperas con ansias. El día en que esas brillantes perlas afiladas que llevas por dientes desgarren el alma de aquel niño y tus garras demoniacas se manchen de escarlata una vez más. Aquel niño que sufre de un ataque de asma ahora y en este momento parece tan frágil y débil. Extrañas aquel delicioso y exquisito último suspiro de tus victimas para después despedazarlos y sacar hasta la más pequeña parte de su podrida alma y retorcida por ti.

A aquel niño desafortunado y alejado de la mano de dios, que cegado por la desesperación se convirtió en tu contratista en busca de venganza, que ahora debe arrastrar una pesada y ensangrentada cadena que lo unirá a ti hasta que su deseo sea cumplido y tu comas su alma. Aun parado ahí, en un rincón de aquella callada y oscura habitación puedes imaginarlo. Sería perfecto ese día.

Tú, comedor de almas ¿Por qué piensas tanto en ello? ¿Acaso temes de algo? ¿Temes que aquella alma que has cultivado llenándolo con rencor y tristeza no sea tan satisfactoria como lo esperas? Pero tú, portador de un alma tan negra como la noche, no es eso. ¿Cuánto llevas de ser demonio? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que es ser un humano? ¿De lo que llevan dentro?

Tu, insaciable demonio ¿No te cansas de comer almas infortunadas que llevadas de la mano por la desesperación y cegados por la locura caen en tu trampa cuando le juras venganza a los que les hicieron sufrir a cambio de su alma? ¿No crees que es un precio demasiado alto?

Pero dime, Mayordomo negro ¿Qué te atrae de él? ¿Acaso no es su locura? ¿Sus deseos de venganza? ¿Su dolor? El ha perdido sus padres el mismo día de su decimo cumpleaños. Lo utilizaron como sacrificio humano para un ritual demoniaco y lo torturaron casi hasta la agonía. Ahí es cuando lo salvaste.

Pero salvar, es una palabra muy incierta, Cuervo de corazón negro, porque solo alargaste un poco su vida, aunque técnicamente él había muerto aquel fatídico día. El esta sentenciado a la muerte seas o no seas tú el que gire el gatillo al final. Lo sabes porque has visto a la huesuda calaca caminando a su lado en muchas ocasiones, incluso has visto sus sucios dedos huesudos posados sobre sus hombros, queriéndoselo llevar a lo más profundo del inframundo. Recuerdas muy bien los ojos de la huesuda, puesto que aquellos ojos de sangre se posan en ti y te miran con rabia cada vez que te le atraviesas en su camino para que no pueda llevarse a tu amo.

¿Qué quieres hacer? No puedes evitarlo. Te has dado cuenta de que lo quisieras tener siempre a tu lado que incluso darías a cambio de él, tu eternidad como demonio. Pero aun siendo tu, hay cosas a las que se les considera misiones suicidas. ¿Tu contrato termino siendo un arma de doble filo, no? Aunque quisieras salvarlo, la muerte se lo llevaría consigo tarde que temprano.

-Sebastián- Escuchas a tu débil amo decir tu nombre desde las tinieblas, mientras se encuentra enredado entre las sabanas de aquella cama digna de un conde, incomodo de estar tantas noches en cama sin poder hacer nada en absoluto.

Te acercas sigilosamente con una vela y te inclinas ante él cuando estas a su lado. Es un chico flacucho con cabellos negros y un ojo azul como el mar y el otro purpura, signo de su contrato, signo de que te pertenece. Pero ¿Quién le pertenece a quien? Tú tienes la misma marca en tu mano, en signo que tú le perteneces a él. Los dos se pertenecen a la vez.

-Agua- te pide. Dejas la vela en la mesa de noche, y con elegancia y cuidado tomas la garra y llenas un vaso con agua que enseguida le entregas. Checas la venda que tiene en la frente que ya casi está seca, por lo que la vuelves a mojar con agua fría para que la fiebre baje pronto.

-Debería descansar, joven amo- te atreves a decir después de que el terminara de tomar su agua. Tal vez en otro momento te hubiera respondido que no tienes por qué opinar nada, pero ahora parece demasiado débil hasta para ser mandón.

Tu, demonio sanguinario, te has dado cuenta de que la personalidad de tu amo está dividida. Por una parte es una persona Fría y cruel que piensa poco en las consecuencias pero al final pareciera siempre tener la razón en sus acciones. Pero a la vez es un niño asustadizo que solo quisiera despertar de una terrorífica pesadilla en la que pierde el calor de su familia, su libertad, en la que se convierte en un egocéntrico y un asesino a sangre fría. En la que ha perdido la sonrisa. Pero esa es la realidad.

Observas que el empieza a caer nuevamente en aquel mundo único de los sueños, el único lugar donde no puedes controlar a tu amo.

Tu, demonio desconcertado, te alejas un poco de la cama de tu amo, pero sientes como una mano se alarga y te toma del brazo. La mano esta tambaleante y los pequeños y sudorosos dedos se resbalan fácilmente. Volteas y encuentras a Ciel tomándote de la manga, mirándote fijamente con su ojo Azul y Purpura que brillan como estrellas incluso en medio de la oscuridad. De reojo observas por la ventana y ves el profundo cielo nocturno, iluminado por pequeñas luces plateadas que no se comparan a la enorme y bella luna blanca que alarga sus brazos y entra por la ventana, haciendo que la elegante habitación este un poco iluminada aparte de la vela que llevas en la mano.

Si, su ojo te recuerda al cielo nocturno, ¿no es así? Es oscuro en el fondo. Pero es iluminado por muchas estrellas que resplandecen en el, que lo hacen especial. Que no lo hacen parecer solo.

Dime, demonio cruel ¿Qué te atrae de él? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su forma tan especial de ser? ¿Su inteligencia? ¿La forma en que te trata?

-Quédate aquí… junto a mí- te pide amablemente con la cara enrojecida. No sabes si es la fiebre que lo hace actuar así o si es el mismo Ciel Phantomhive que te pide te quedaras con él.

Con un poco de duda, regresas a donde te encontrabas hace unos momentos, pero él te pide que te acerques más. Terminas sentado en la cama, con el acurrucado en tus piernas, durmiendo al fin profundamente. La cara de tu amo se ve tan tranquila, dulce, tierna. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que le preocupara. Esa era la cara que debería tener un niño de su edad.

Te abraza suavemente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujeta aun tu mano, como si tratara de impedir que te escaparas en medio de la noche, dejándolo solo en aquella sola y oscura habitación.

-¿Miedo?- susurras mientras le acaricias tiernamente la cabeza, enredando tus dedos entre sus enmarañados cabellos negros. Era claro que ese Ciel que tienes en tus piernas no era tu amo. Era el Ciel que más te gustaba, tal vez. Era torpe, necio, miedoso hasta de su propia sombra y que suele aparecer cuando el otro Ciel pierde la cordura. Pero está claro que Ciel confía en ti. Confiar en un demonio como tú, es un juego peligroso porque la palabra de los demonios no existe. Pero eres la única persona que tiene a su lado. La última persona que tiene y se aferra a la idea de no dejarte ir. No a ti. Él le teme a su otro yo por las horribles cosas que ha hecho, pero ¿No te odia a ti, que eres el que lo ha llevado por ese camino?

Lo tomas entre tus brazos y le acomodas en la cama, tratando de no despertarlo. Cuando lo levantas notas lo liviano que es y te preguntas si es normal para un niño tener ese peso tan bajo.

Lo acomodas entre las cobijas enredadas y le tapas lo mejor posible. Te acercas a su rostro y pones tu mejilla es su frente para notar su temperatura. Igual.

Cuando tratas de apartarte, Ciel se voltea haciendo que se tengan frente a frente. Su rostro esta tan cerca que casi puedes respirar su mismo aliento que huele a hierba buena. Observas sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente secos y palidos. Tratas de examinarle cada célula, acercándote cada vez más y más a él, hasta el punto que sus labios rosan. Te alejas un poco, desconcertado por lo que estás haciendo ¿Qué rayos pasa con tigo?

Pero tú, demonio infortunado, te has dado cuenta al fin de lo que pasa. Te acercas una vez más a sus labios y le besas tiernamente una vez más. Sus labios saben a Hierba buena. No duro mucho, tal vez dos segundos aquel acto inesperado de tu parte. Levantas la mirada y observas que él sigue aun dormido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus labios dejaron de ser pálidos y ahora son rosados y húmedos. Se han entre abierto un poco desde que le besaste.

Tu, demonio de corazón negro, esa noche te has dado cuenta que has aprendido a imitar tan bien a los humanos que te has enamorado de uno. No sabes que hacer, ahora que sabes lo que sientes, eres mucho menos capaz siquiera de pensar en robarle el alma. Pero algo está seguro.

Esa noche, sin siquiera saberlo (y tampoco era necesario que él lo supiera) ese humano, te había robado el alma de una manera mucho más dulce y tierna de lo que tú, ladrón de almas, solías hacerlo.

* * *

Tuve a mi amiga pidiéndome un yaoi de ellos dos como por dos meses, asi que esto es lo que salio. Espero les guste :3


End file.
